Broken Bones
''Introduction ''Broken Bones is a book written by Pencil. It was created on November 25, 2012. It will be written in first person. It follows the story of John Bowe, a young 22-year-old man living in Syria. The year of the story is 1199 to 1202. ''April 1199 - Grapes'' My name is John Bowe. I live on the coastline of Syria. I live in Acre. A peaceful city encased in cobblestone walls. It borders the ocean. I live in my home that is in a narrow pathway. As I wake up with the morning sunlight greeting my tired eyes, I slowly rise up from my sleep. I look out the iron bars that face the back of my home, as the area behind, for it takes a sudden descendance. I put ony my brown, leather boots and put on my clothing. I step out into the busy alley-way. Many strangers greet me with simple "Hello, sir." and "Greetings, friend." I walk quietly, pushing people to the side gently. All I have on my mind is to get to the fruit stand. Merchant Malloway was selling grapes, a nutricious add-on to my day's meal. As I take a left, I see the fruit stand about twenty yards away. I finally reach the stand. "Malloway, my friend, how goes the grape harvest today?" I ask, greeting him. "Oh, John, it's simply wonderful. Red, green, and even purple, ripe grapes. For you, only five coins a vine. Take your pick, son." He replied. I look between all the produce and I decide to purchase the purple vine of grapes. For my stomach is in search of a sweet meal. "Thank you, sir." I say, walking away, waving. I decide to walk home, as I observe all the children playing and all the adults talking. A priest is yelling, warning us of soon-to-come events. As I walk, a woman in rags comes up to me. "Please sir, my family is sick. Can you please spare the coins? Please sir, do not leave!" She says, in a raspy voice. "Ma'am, I pity you. Please, take the remainder of my grapes. It is all I have to offer." "God bless you, John Bowe." She says. I wish I had coins to offer to that woman. But hopefully it will suffice for her family. As I decide to head home, I see a small group of Templars crowding around a corner in the road. I walk up, out of curiousity. A man is holding a woman by her shirt, punching her in the face, and yelling? swear words. "What is this man's issues, sir?" I ask a Templar spectating the affair. "Some fool beating his wife, probably food-related issues." ''April 1199 - Templar Audience'' "Well then, this man sure doesn't know how to treat a fine lady." I said to the Templar guard. "Indeed, sir. The man must be disturbed." The Templar guard replied kindly. I squeeze between the Templars watching, and I yell to the man, "Hey, you, ever heard of manners? Put that innocent woman down!" I yell at the man. "What is it to you, rat? Back off." He says, as he continues to punch the woman. "Please! Help me!" The woman cries out. Out of the blue, I throw him a punch into the back of his head. He falls down, he grunts and then he gets back up. "That's it. You are dead, my friend!" He says, as he takes a step forward. He then throws a punch, it hits me in the face. I spit out blood and then I proceed to kick him. The fight went on for a few minutes. The Templars started to cheer me on. The woman stood right by them. I finally grabbed him and threw him against the wall, and hit him in the face about four times, and a good kick in the shin. The man fell, in immense pain. "I think that man just broke my leg! Help!" The man cried out. I threw him a coin. "Take it." I say, laughing with the Templars and the woman. As I walk by the woman, she gives me a hug. Some of the guards decide to give me a pat on the back. I think I did the right thing taking down that wretched man. Category:POTCO Stories Category:Fan Book Category:POTCO